Ice Age with Kyle 2: Two Worlds ML
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: Kyle is back with another adventure...but bringing two friends along. Now, he's off to deal with new, stronger enemies and meeting new and old allies. What conflicts goes between Kyle and the herd? Are Kyle and Diego still enemies or friends or something else? The questions of this second chapter will lead us to the third chapter...


Mad-Face presents…a remake of the sequel of Ice Age with Kyle. A series that questions for a third…

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ice Age with Kyle 2: Two Worlds –Missing Link–

Chapter 1: Kyle

Five months ago, Kyle went back in time and met some prehistoric animals that were together as a family known as a _herd_. It feels so long. He hasn't seen them for almost half a year, and now, the boy with the sort-of-spiky brown hair wonders if the herd is okay. He remembers the time he first met the herd. It was a surprise to him; hearing, listening, and talking to a bunch of animals. He laughs about the wild adventure he had. It changed him so dramatically. He remembers he was a defenseless, lonely boy who couldn't make any friends and never had a real family. He still remembers the herd's names that his mind collected. Manny, the bull mammoth, quite the overprotected type, Ellie, the female mammoth, the caring type and always concern for the herd, and then, there's little Peaches, the little fluffy calf that he adored. But, he keeps in mind about a certain sloth, Sid, who is quite the clumsy type and introduced him to the herd, then, there's Crash and Eddie, the two troublemakers or pranksters, and lastly, there's the saber he befriended before he left named Diego. Yes, Kyle remembers the time when he and Diego were practically enemies. He still doesn't understand why Diego didn't like him at first. Is it because he's human? But, Kyle and Diego did made up and apologized each other and became friends. Kyle forgave him though, he wasn't mad or upset about his behavior towards him. There is a possible explanation why Diego's like that, but he suddenly changes when they became friends. But still, Kyle misses them…all of them. He just wonders when he'll come back because he made a _promise_, but he also promised that he won't go back because he might have wondered if he changed something during his time in the Ice Age.

Kyle continues to ask questions to himself as he sits on a wooden bridge, staring at the sun; close to setting. He sighs; he has never seen such beauty by this sunset. The red sun makes the city bright red, with tourists visiting this city just because of the sunsets. No wonder the city is called _Sunset City_. The sun slowly sets to the horizon of the ocean as the blue ocean sparkles; its waves reflecting the sun's light. Kyle admires the view, he can imagine sitting forever; just watching the sun set. He slowly closes his brown eyes as he hears the soft waves crashing on the surface; the sounds of nature.

"Kyle," calls a female voice behind the 12-year-old boy.

The boy opens his eyes as the voice disturbs the quietness surrounding him. He turns his head to the direction of the voice coming from. He is confused who could've called him. "Huh…?"

He sees a girl that he recognizes. She is running towards him in a rush, but although he still smiles. "Oh, Sara, I thought you were somebody else," Kyle answered, still having a grin on his face.

She lets out a chuckle, and then replies. "No, silly, I came here because Justin needs your help."

"He does?" Kyle questions. She nods as the boy stands up and looks at her. "Okay, let's go!"

Kyle and the girl, Sara, walk to the city streets of Sunset City. As they head to the location where their other friend, Justin, is designated, the two are awfully quiet. Sara glances at Kyle who continues to face in front instead of looking around. She wants to get rid of the silence, it is an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, Kyle…" she said, breaking the silence between them.

Kyle turns his head at Sara, staring at her blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"Why were you alone at the bridge?" she asks in concern, her hands together and her eyes staring at Kyle.

Kyle smiles, and then explains. "Well, what can I say? I love sitting down at our hang out and watch the sun set. The view is just amazing."

Sara nods in understanding. "That's great. So, how are your parents?"

Kyle's smile disappears in an instant. He didn't like calling his newly adoptive mom and dad, 'parents'. It kind of bothers him; he still believes that they don't fit into the parenting category. "They're not my parents…" he protests, his tone in a murmur.

"So…what do you call them then…?" Sara asks.

Kyle sighs. He didn't want to explain what he feels about Mr. and Mrs. Smith. It saddens him that he doesn't feel this 'family connection' towards them; they seem just like the foster parents in his past life.

"Well, they're just like 'foster people'…" Kyle said, beginning to explain his past. "You see… When I was small, I've been taken continuously to separate foster families…and they don't seem to like me…or they don't want me…"

Sara is flabbergasted by Kyle's past. She feels sorry for him and he never gets to feel loved or feel family towards anyone. "I'm so sorry… To you, they don't seem like family, huh?"

However, Kyle is silent at that moment. Sara understands that her comment actually did hurt him and feels extremely bad about it. But, she can relate to him though. Sara's father passed away years ago and it devastated her and her mother. Now, she's alone; her mother just lost faith and love for Sara. Sara is no need for her mother now; she doesn't have someone to call family too.

After her thoughts, the two finally arrive to a bowling alley. It is a surprise to Kyle because he thinks they were going somewhere else besides the bowling alley. The two enter the building. Once entered, Kyle and Sara spot their friend, sitting on the seats; his face seems a little nervous. Their friend, Justin, turns his blue eyes to see Kyle and Sara as he jumps up from the seat and smiles happily. His hair is blond with a little spiky points sticking out.

"Glad you guys came! I was beginning to worry!" Justin said happily, relieved that Kyle showed up on time.

"So, you needed me?" Kyle questions him, remembering that his friend needs him for a specific reason.

"Right, you see," Justin chuckles, but his tone goes nervous as Kyle and Sara knew that it wasn't good. "I made a bet with some guy that you can beat his brother off a game of bowling"

"And you called me because…?" Kyle questions him again, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh…heh…about that…I told him that if we win, we'll gain our popularity, and if we lose, then I'll give him one hundred bucks and we'll have to give in…our hangout," Justin said nervously.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kyle and Sara exclaims. Their eyes widen in horror, just how unbelievable what Justin will do to their favorite hangout. Justin gives a nervous smile with a sweat drop appearing on the side of his forehead.

"So, I called my mom just to drag her over here to bring me one hundred bucks, but the bad thing is our hangout," Justin said.

"Justin, you're so dumb!" Sara smacks him at the back of the head as he yelps in pain. "We're going to lose our hangout by those fatsos!"

"Hey, blonde!"

The three kids turn their small heads towards a deep, menacing voice as they see a huge body right in front of them. Its shadow covers the trios' faces; the body is fat and tall. Kyle, Sara, and Justin raise their kid-heads up to the ceiling to find a chubby male figure in front of them. Its body is in layers of fat with an extra-extra large shirt and wears shorts too. Their jaws drop in awe, surprised how big he is.

"Whoa…" Kyle said in awe, his brown eyes widen.

"He's…He's so…huge…" Sara replies in incredibility, staring at the chubby male.

"Is your brown headed friend gonna play or what?" said the behemoth male.

Kyle sternly glares at Justin, still ticked off about the deal he made. Justin knows he was in trouble, he knows that Kyle is not going to play bowling. And if not, they'll lose one hundred dollars and their favorite hangout they go every day.

Then, they hear a hysterical, childish giggle turning their heads again to see a chubby kid but smaller than the other tall one. The small chubby grins evilly with his chubby cheek bulging, his age is probably around eleven; a year younger then the three. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, if your friend doesn't play, then you'll lose your hangout, Justin! We'll put our germs in your baby hangout and our butts sitting on your favorite seats and eating ice-cream every day!"

Justin cannot imagine what the two can do to his hangout. He imagines the two jumping on the wooden bridge, their smelly fat butts on their bridge infesting them with their scent, and lastly, the ice-cream. Justin's eye twitch in horror, even imagining it is horrible. He can picture them eating ice-cream disgustingly; with ice-cream covered on their chubby little bulgy cheeks and a mess on the bridge.

"No!" Justin protests in horror as he gets on his knees at Kyle and begs. "Please, Kyle, please do it. Do it for me. Well, not for me, but for our hangout!"

Kyle sighs. "Fine…"

Justin jumps merrily. "YAY!"

The tall chubby male or the big brother of the little kid grins evilly, his fat cheeks bulging. "Then let the games begin," he says. "If you win, you'll gain each other's popularity and win our money that's in our pockets, but if you lose, then you'll give us the money and your precious hangout. Deal?" His fat arm sticks out in the air, his blubbery fat dangling freely, with a hand out; waiting for Kyle shake his hand.

Kyle thinks for a moment as he smirks. "Deal"

They shake hands and the chubby male leaves with his little fat brother at his side. Kyle feels an odd wetness on his hand and an odor that he can't imagine to think. He looks at his hand in disgust and rubs his hand on his blue jeans; wiping the wetness off.

"Ewwww…"

* * *

I will be changing some scenes of the story that seem repetitive and weird to me. Stay tuned for the next chapter…


End file.
